Janet Northwood
Personality In her everyday life, Janet seems like a reasonably intelligent female who cares for the people around her. She's almost always happy, with a smile that can brighten anyone's day up, no matter what's going on. She'll gladly give a hand to someone who needs it. Her other side, the side very few see, is a wiry untrusting girl. Her temper rules her, but her wit makes everything work. She'll drop you like a heavy rock if you become useless to her, and she'll break all your bones if you get in her way. While it's easy to tell which side you're talking to, it's not certain if one side is a guise or Janet's just slightly crazy. History Janet Northwood was never exactly a good kid, always rooting for the villains or the outcasts in the books she read, no matter how despicable they were. As she aged, she realized she liked them because, well, they did whatever they wanted. She wanted that freedom, and started stealing from other kids and teenagers among other things to display this freedom she believed she'd obtained. Janet got pretty good at it for a while until her parents found out and put a stop to it. The faculty of the school she went to was warned of her behavior, and Janet couldn't walk into a room without a teacher's eye on her. A few years passed and she'd forgotten about her thieving past. Her parents were happy, she was doing good in school, everything was working out. The child thief had blossomed into a young woman that was both trustworthy and capable. After finishing college, Janet moved out of her parent's house and into her own apartment. But one of the boxes she took with her had her old books in it. All the memories of her so-called-freedom came flooding back, Janet shut the box and stashed it in her closet, thinking to herself "No, that period is over." However, a voice in her head kept telling her to snatch simple things, such as exposed wallets or small purses. The Fennekin fought back for months, eventually stealing a pair of shoes to get the voice to shut up; The voice only got louder. Janet resumed fighting the urge, becoming an easily irritated mess who slept a lot and wasn't seen much out in town. She gave in to the voice, deciding she had to or she'd go insane. Surprisingly, the voice vanished once she made up her mind to take up thieving again. A lab near her home was transporting a new series of demolition weapons, from gravity guns to a flamethrower of sorts. Janet decided to try and take on one of these trucks and spent several days planning and gathering supplies. When the truck came, she was there first, hiding in the shadow. The driver opened the back, expecting guards to come relieve him of his cargo. Instead, Janet was there and knocked the driver unconscious. She could've grabbed any weapon she wanted from the vehicle, but something made her want the sleek silver Solar Blaster, and so she took it. It took her a few days (and wall patches) to figure out all the small rifle-like blaster could do, but when she did, more urges to steal popped up in her mind. Janet went with them without hesitation. Fighting Style and Weaponry Fighting Style Half of her moves are non-damaging and either buff herself or defend, showing her normal everyday side. The other half are damage inducing, lighting her opponents aflame, showing her thief side. Weaponry Solar Blaster Essentially a souped up flamethrower that Janet stole, it's capable of shooting fire, generating a force field of sorts and releasing spurts of heat to do lasting damage or mess with enemy equipment. Details *'Type': Fire *'Ability:': Berserk *'Nature': Lonely (increased attack, lowered defense) Moveset *'Tail Whip': Janet spins gracefully, catching the opponent off guard and distracting them from attacking full-force. *'Light Screen': Janet turns her gun to its defensive mode, throwing up a shield that blocks most small attacks and does what it can against more powerful ones. *'Ember': She basically just throws a stream of fire at her enemy. *'Will-O-Wisp': Switching it to its heat beam mode, she lights the target on fire without damaging things around them.